How to tell if your content is portable
One way to tell if your content works for all devices, is, of course, to look at it using a smartphone, tablet, and anything else you have available. However, devices of different sizes, screen orientations, operating systems, or configurations may display the same page quite differently. Luckily, there are various ways to check for portability issues with your content on Fandom, without having to try it out on all kinds of different screens. Checking for non-portable infoboxes Since infoboxes are a great way to summarize a page's most important facts, they are very popular across article pages in the Fandom network. In fact, about 60 percent of visitors on Fandom look at a page that includes an infobox - and very many of them come from a mobile device. There is a simple tool that shows you at a glance which infobox templates are not yet mobile-friendly on your wiki: Go to Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes on your community. A list of templates that need to be converted to a portable markup will appear. You will also see how many articles a template is on. Here's how to get to Special:Insights on your wiki: You may also see a box on the right rail of template pages with the heading "Migrate this infobox", allowing you to convert that template straight from this page: Now that you know which of your infobox templates are not yet ready for mobile, you can convert them with the ' !' Checking for main page portability Your wiki's main page is likely the page that get the most visits and serves as a gateway to all your content. It deserves some extra attention to make sure all visitors can see read it easily and find their way to other interesting pages. Fandom has developed a special tool that lets you pick what content mobile visitors will see on your main page. Make sure your top articles and categories are featured there, and update that selection regularly using ' .' If you're an admin, you can check the Curated Content for main pages tool to see if the content is filled out and timely: Checking for portable quotes Quotes are another wildly-popular feature on many article pages. Quotes contain a snippet of spoken or printed words, usually an excerpt from a book or new article, lyrics, or transcribed dialog between one or multiple people. For example: Some communities use templates to make quotes look how they want them to. Either way, the way to properly identify quotes from other content is to use the blockquote HTML tag either on your article pages or template pages. Checking for correctly organized templates While viewing or editing template pages, you may notice a new feature that allows you to select what type of template you are editing: By selecting the correct type for every template on your wiki, you will help the website understand how you intend the website to render on desktop. We will then have the ability to re-size or rearrange content to make it display correctly on tablets, mobile phones, and whatever comes next. (Help page coming soon!) See also * Example communities __NOEDITSECTION__ de:So_stellst_du_fest,_ob_deine_Inhalte_portabel_sind fr:Comment_savoir_si_votre_contenu_est_portable es:Cómo_saber_si_tu_contenido_es_portátil pt-br:Como_saber_se_o_seu_conteúdo_é_portátil ru:Как_понять,_является_ли_ваш_контент_мультиплатформенным zh:如何分辨你的內容是否行動化 ja:ポータブル化していないコンテンツの見つけ方 Category:Portability Category:Portability Hub core articles